


The Baby's Coming!

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: C-Section, Carnage And His Dads, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, F/M, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned Cannibalism, Venom Advent Calendar 2018, Venom Freaking Out, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: On December 1st, late at night, Venom starts freaking out when Eddie's water finally pops...





	The Baby's Coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Mpreg, Daddy!Venom
> 
> This is a day late, but I'd just gotten into wanting to make an Advent Calendar for both my current favorite pairings, so that's what I'm doing. I hope you all enjoy!

On the first day of Advent Venom's true love gave to him, a baby ready to come out.

Back in March of 2018, Eddie found out that Venom had quote, unquote "knocked him up". To say he was pissed at first was putting it mildly, but he knew that he wouldn't give the baby up to save his life as he always wanted a family. If it came out being a ball of goo, well, that'd be between Venom, him, Dan, and Anne. If it came out as a human-shaped baby, well, it'd still be like the ball of goo, but he'd be able to look popular with the ladies around San Francisco even though he'd put a silver band around his ring finger just to make sure they keep walking.

Or, at least, the ones who don't get that he's in a happily committed relationship with the alien inside their shared body.

Knowing that his single bedroom apartment wasn't going to cut it with the possibility of a baby (gooey or not) coming into their lives, Eddie decided to put that Life Foundation money he won in a case settlement to good use to expand to a two bedroom apartment a bit closer to the better part of town, but still close enough to walk to Mrs. Chen's whenever he needed groceries or some type of reliever that Venom couldn't help with.

Now, now he had to get a bassinet, a crib, a baby carrier, bottles, and every other thing a possibly human baby could ever need. Venom liked to "joke" (Eddie knew the symbiote was completely serious) that he'd teach their child how to hunt which is when Eddie would vehemently tell him "no" and that hunting is for when they'd get older.

Of course, Anne and Dan helped him with prenatal vitamins along with some of the items he'd need for a normal human child once it came. If they ended up not needing them, well, there's always the Future Children of America Foundation that Captain America had set up a couple years ago that took donated toys, blankets, clothes, and any other child/baby necessities that low-income parents or expecting parents could ever need.

Nine months and six days later, Venom and Eddie were getting nervous that their child wouldn't be making an appearance. They already knew that their little one was a combination of the two of them due to how it continues to shift from being a human baby to that of a symbiote and back again depending on how it's currently feeling, but Junior has been using Eddie's bladder as a soccer ball for the last few days and he was becoming so over being the one carrying their child.

It was getting late at night, around seven o'clock (that being nineteen hundred hours for those over in Europe) when something "burst" (more like popped) inside of Eddie making him feel a rush of pain in his abdomen making it impossible to move for a few minutes as he tried to breathe through the sudden wave of pain.

This put Venom on high alert as he scrambled inside of Eddie trying to figure out what to do until he remembered that they'd need Anne and Dan there to take them to the hospital.

Quickly growing his head from Eddie's shoulder and getting a tendril to snatch Eddie's phone off of the kitchen table in order to put it on the armrest. Quickly dialing Annie's phone number and putting it on speaker, he waited for the woman to pick up before he screamed, "Annie! Call Dan! Get the car! The baby's coming!"

Many of his tendrils shook as if trying to emphasize the urgency of the matter as he felt another wave of pain wash over Eddie from his abdomen. When Venom was thinking Eddie's large intestine could take the passage of a symbiotic child, he didn't figure that it'd stay within its human form whenever it was ready to be born so they'd have to cut the child out rather than letting it pass like a piece of poop from Eddie's...anal cavity.

"Okay, Venom, calm down. We'll be there in a few minutes, Dan's here with me now. He wants to talk to you" Annie told him as rustling from the other side of the phone told the genderless symbiote that the couple was on their way to them.

"Okay, okay, okay" was Venom's anxious response. He was a Klyntarian symbiote who's never had to deal with childbirth passed spitting his offspring out and forgetting about them. This was a whole new demon for Venom to face when it came to actual child rearing. It wouldn't open its eyes up right away, it'd have to be fed round the clock for the first couple months, and then he'd have to teach it everything he and Eddie already knew.

It'd be able to learn to crawl, walk, and run faster than a normal human child could, but other than that...Venom had no idea how this child would turn out nor what it'll feel towards both its parents.

Another of those "contractions" ran through Eddie's body forcing Venom to pay attention to Dan as he told the Doctor all he could about Eddie's current condition until he and Anne made it to Eddie's apartment door.

Forcing Eddie to walk to the car was a bit tricky since any movement could cause another spike of pain in his nerve endings, but he had to do it in order to get to a sanitized zone so he could be prepped for surgery and have the baby safely removed.

Dan had roped a few of the Obstetrician's at the hospital to help him with a gifted individual who'd be going into labor soon and promised them they could publish their findings of the experience without putting Eddie's, Venom's, nor the child's names into the reports. They also couldn't experiment or test on the baby nor either of the parents just to see how the individual became pregnant, what they were actually dealing with, and the lasting effects of the participants within the room at the time of the birth.

Yes, he even made the sign non-disclosure agreements just to make it impossible for them to do what is listed above without being taken to court, by Anne and having to pay thousands of dollars to Eddie, Venom, and their child.

It'd be the second case that Anne Weying, usually a defense attorney, would be winning with Eddie Brock as the plaintiff.

Backtracking to right now, four hours later, Eddie is sleeping in the medical room that Dan had acquired for the new family to sleep and recuperate in within the Pediatrics wing of the hospital where new mothers and their families could rest and relax in for the next couple of days while the mother heals from birth or c-section surgery.

Eddie was currently resting on his side, his pregnancy belly still there but less inflated than before, with Venom wrapped around his back like a loving husband, and their new little one, Carnage, sleeping soundly in the folds of Eddie's arms while a couple of Venom's tendrils wrapped snuggly around him as well.

Dan couldn't help, but take a picture of them all making sure his flash was off so it didn't disturb any of them, before walking out of the room and closing the door.

The last four hours had been a whirlwind of activity but now that everything has settled down and the new family bonding with one another, Dan couldn't help, in some small way, maybe he'd get that chance with Anne one day.


End file.
